


Lovely Handles

by kissingandcrying



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Chubby Eggsy, M/M, Marathon Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingandcrying/pseuds/kissingandcrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Eggsy’s outbursts is that even when Harry’s showering alone and the boy isn’t anywhere in sight, even when he’s supposed to be at the office punching numbers and filling out paperwork, even when the bathroom door is closed and totally blocking wherever the noise is coming from, he can still hear them. He’s bloody haunted by them. Harry sighs and sticks his head under the running water while he waits for the inevitable knock on the bathroom door, but this time Eggsy must be extra irritated because the thing just flies open and Eggsy steps in. </p><p>“Okay. So I’ve just weighed myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Handles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and say this was partially inspired by those bang fit commercials I kept seeing.

“ _Fuck!”_

The thing about Eggsy’s outbursts is that even when Harry’s showering alone and the boy isn’t anywhere in sight, even when he’s supposed to be at the _office_ punching numbers and filling out paperwork, even when the bathroom door is closed and totally blocking wherever the noise is coming from, he can still hear them. He’s bloody haunted by them. Harry sighs and sticks his head under the running water while he waits for the inevitable knock on the bathroom door, but this time Eggsy must be extra irritated because the thing just flies open and Eggsy steps in.

“Harry.”

“Eggsy.” Harry says.

“Okay. So I’ve just weighed myself.”

“And you’ve gained.” Harry guesses.

“Fucking five pounds.” Eggsy says. He goes over to the shower curtain and rips it aside. Harry looks over at him in slight disbelief, but he shouldn’t because this is Eggsy and a baseline idea of privacy doesn’t exist to a boy like him. “You can’t cook anymore. I have to work this off!”

“Should I remind you now or later that there’s a 24 hour gym that you have access to.”

“I don’t wanna workout there coz Merlin watches me then criticizes the way I run. It’s not my fault I’m slightly duck footed.” Eggsy says. He reaches out and slaps Harry’s wet arse. The sound of skin on skin echoes in the small chamber of the shower and Harry fixes him with another incredulous stare.

“Would you like me to smack your arse?” Harry asks hotly.

“Yeah. Smack it hard enough to knock some of the fat off.” Eggsy mumbles.

Harry goes back to washing himself while Eggsy stands there and chews on his lip, watching him. It’s not that Harry minds Eggsy watching, it’s just that when the boy is quiet for too long he worries that something troublesome is brewing in his thoughts and Harry can’t deal with that right now.

“You got tomorrow off?” Eggsy asks suddenly.

“I’m not sure what follow up you could possibly have for the question, so I refuse to dignify it with an answer.”

“Right.” Eggsy says. “I’ve got a plan.”

“Of course you do.”

Eggsy doesn’t say anything else. He leans all the way into the shower and Harry turns to give him a kiss before the boy leans back out and closes the shower curtain on him, leaving the bathroom. Christ knows what he’s got planned but Harry’s not certain he wants to be involved. Still, he leaves the issue alone and hears nothing else of it for the rest of the day.

 

-

 

Six in the morning only exists to a man like Harry when there’s an emergency. Though Eggsy’s busy arguing that this is absolutely an emergency, Harry can’t see it. He can only see the alarm clock showing that ungodly hour to him behind Eggsy’s head.

“C’mon, Haz.” Eggsy says, mouthing his way along Harry’s jaw. “Twenty minutes, that’s it.”

“No. It’s six in the fucking morning.” Harry grumbles. “Go back to sleep.”

Eggsy sighs. His breath tickles Harry’s ear, and he moves in more closely, throwing one leg over Harry’s hip. There’s a sheet between them and it’s getting all tangled up in their lower bodies. “Fine. You can go back to sleep - It's your cock I need up, not you.”

“You have a collection of _cocks_ _-_ they cost a significant amount of money and certainly don’t mind being up at six a.m. Go find one of those.”

“Ugh,” Eggsy growls. He pushes off of Harry and takes the sheet with him like the little tart he is, dragging it across the room with him while he goes to find one of his toys. “Where are they, then?”

“In the bottom drawer beside the lube. And the crisps.”

Eggsy whimpers and then whispers, “Those were supposed to be a secret” while pulling the bottom drawer open. Harry rolls back over onto his stomach and nudges his arm under the pillow to cool them down, leaving Eggsy to his devices.

The problem is that these particular devices are hard to ignore. Especially the loud vibrating ones.

When he realizes that Eggsy’s gone and picked the loudest toy he has, he doesn’t even try to feign ignorance. Eggsy’s done it on purpose and Harry immediately looks back over his shoulder to fix him with the dirtiest look he’s got. The boy is making his way back to the bed brandishing the toy like a shiv.

“You are incorrigible.” Harry says. “It’s _six_ in the morning, Eggsy.”

It’s at this point that he notices Eggsy’s carried the lube packet over in his mouth. He crawls onto the mattress, spits the thing on Harry and says, “Open that up for me, would you?”

Harry does it because Eggsy won’t leave him alone if he doesn’t. He picks up the small packet that’s landed beside him and rolls over, tears it open, hands it back to Eggsy so that the boy can waste an indecent amount pouring it over the head of his pink, vibrating prostate massager.

“Thanks babe.” Eggsy says. He lays down beside Harry, kicking the sheets to the end of the bed. “I can’t believe you’re actually making me fuck myself.”

“I hear it builds character.” Harry says. When Eggsy side-eyes him he smiles and reaches out to steady the massager in Eggsy’s hand. The two watch when Eggsy tilts the packet enough for the lube to spill out. They’re both laying on their backs, so half of it misses the toy altogether, dribbling over their hands instead. It's crystal clear and smells like cherries, looks like the precome Harry loves rubbing into Eggsy's belly when the boy's extra hot for it.

“Merlin says I’ve already got plenty of character,” Eggsy whispers back. “So you should just fuck me. Help me work that pie off you made yesterday.”

The packet runs out of lube and Eggsy’s made a mess. There’s no way Harry’s going back to sleep when parts of the pillow are sticky with it and when Eggsy’s looking at him like he _has_ to do something about it. Harry watches Eggsy for a second, thinks about what kind of dangerous precedent he’d set if he submitted and gave Eggsy what he wanted. Then he thinks _fuck precedent, I'll do what I want, when I want_  and leans in to kiss him softly. Eggsy sighs happily into it.

“You’re spoiled,” Harry breathes, kissing the side of Eggsy’s mouth.

“I’m not spoiled,” Eggsy mumbles. “I’m still gonna fuck myself. I just want you to fuck me too. I’ve got a lot of calories to burn thanks to Gordon Ramsay.” and as if to make a point he smacks his belly with the pink vibrator he has fisted in his hand.

It’s not a lie that he’s gained a bit of fluff around the middle. It isn’t anything Harry can’t handle and it doesn’t prevent Eggsy from doing his job, so Harry doesn’t consider it a big issue. Eggsy’s still every bit as charming as he was a stone lighter. Still, Eggsy’s ready and willing to burn calories _and_ sexual energy. That’s not too bad.

 

-

 

It’s been perhaps ten minutes, _maybe_ ten minutes, and Harry already can’t stand the idea of choosing positions that maximize energy output. Especially not this early in the morning. He’d tried suggesting that face to face, chest to chest type sex still burned calories, but Eggsy’d told him that he hadn’t set an alarm at six a.m. for missionary.

“Haz, _fuck,_ ” Eggsy pants. He’s on his back on their disgustingly huge dresser, legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist as the man pushes into him roughly. His head keeps hitting the mirror and the thud sounds painful, but Eggsy’s hardly paying attention to the fact that they’re teetering on the edge of breaking a 300.00 Ashley Atley design. “A-ah, _shit,”_  he chokes, and then Eggsy’s speech tapers off into some sort of silent reverence. 

Harry’s legs are burning and his hips have gone stiff. Honestly, he’s one step away from life-alerting the shit out of this entire situation but then Eggsy screams, “ _Stop,_ fuck! I’m gonna come _.”_

Harry pulls out so quickly he gives his body whiplash.

Eggsy yelps and then squinches his eyes shut like he’s wounded. His hand flies to the base of his cock and he squeezes, making soft noises.

“I’m too old for this,” Harry huffs.

The boy doesn’t answer immediately. His chest is heaving and his fringe is sticking so severely to his forehead it looks like someone’s poured a bucket of water on him.

“You’re a spy. I’ve seen your physicals. You’re fine.” Eggsy reminds him after a minute. His voice breaks off on the last syllable and he quickly laughs off the fact that Harry’s dick has pushed him back into puberty. He climbs off of the dresser and steps up into Harry’s space, walking him back to the bed until the mattress hits the back of his knees and he buckles down onto it. Harry’s barely had time to adjust himself, scoot back so that his thighs aren’t so uncomfortably dangled over the edge, when Eggsy climbs back on top of him and sinks down on his cock. “Just... twenty more minutes.”

Harry holds his waist and lets him move. It starts out as a soft, muted sort of rocking. Harry’s in to the hilt and Eggsy isn’t interested in doing much more than circling his hips to feel how deep he is. He puts his hands out on Harry’s chest for leverage and hunches over just a bit, eyes drooping closed and lips falling open.

“Don’t look at my wiggly bits.” Eggsy breathes out.

“What?”

“My wobbly spots. Don’t watch them.”

Well, Harry wasn’t doing that - but it’s a sort of incepted idea. The second Eggsy mentions it Harry _has_ to look.

The boy is overreacting just slightly. There’s a bit of extra weight around his midsection, and maybe the tightness in his thighs isn’t as noticeable as it once was. Eggsy’s concern circulates Kingsman, Merlin, and a very archaic set of standards for the human body, but Harry thinks his body is as beautiful as it’s ever been.

“I love your wobbly spots.” Harry whispers to him.

Eggsy blushes and smiles, then he stops moving for long enough to lean forward and kiss Harry on his sweating forehead. He sits back up and starts moving in earnest, and he abandons any reservation he might have had about his belly bouncing with him, clenching so that Harry’s cock feels like it’s caught in some kind of tight, hot sleeve.

“I wanna come,” Eggsy says. “Just once.”

“Then come.” Harry tells him.

Eggsy rides him fast, huffing and whining until he finds an angle that forces a noise out of him Harry’s _very_ appreciative of. Harry steadies Eggsy in that position with hands on his waist, and works with him to keep it there, pushing up into him as the boy starts making desperate, high-pitched moans and his eyes slip shut again.

It’s not enough. When Eggsy gets close he gets uncoordinated enough to fall forward too much and Harry slips out. Frustrated, he grabs Eggsy firmly by his thighs and rolls them so that he’s on top. He grabs both of Eggsy’s legs and throws them over his shoulder before slamming back in.

For someone a little chubbier, Eggsy sure does take well to being bent in half.

Harry only thrusts in twice before Eggsy cries out and his body clenches as he comes, shooting all over his biceps before dribbling onto the rest of his chest. Harry can feel the grip of him on his cock. He drags out of a space that’s twice as tight, pushes back into a body that’s still spasming and twitching around him and he’s so ready to come it hurts. Still, he stops himself in a glorious show of self control and pulls out so that he’ll be able to go again in ten minutes after Eggsy’s gone and rested.

“What’re you doing?” Eggsy slurs when Harry rubs his shins and then takes his legs down off of his shoulders.

“I’m about thirty years older than you.” Harry huffs at him. “If I come now, I won’t be coming later.”

“So there’s a later?” Eggsy asks.

Harry doesn’t answer and Eggsy tries not to look too smug, but he can’t help it. He leans up to pull Harry into a kiss so that it isn’t so obvious.

 

-

 

The second round is worse than the first and this is coming from a man who’s taken advanced training in torture and resistance.

They’re in some semblance of scissoring and Eggsy’s wild for it. No less than twice Harry thanks his training that he doesn’t catch Eggsy’s heel to his cheek. Eventually, Harry goes down off of his elbow and just lays on his side, taking his entire face out of the equation so that Eggsy can rock back and forth against him without worrying about concussing him.  

Eggsy’s cock is trapped between his stomach and Harry’s sweating thigh and it’s probably hell, Harry thinks (even offers to move it), but then Eggsy screams and comes again, gripping Harry’s calf in a way that’s absolutely leaving bruises.

Harry barely prevents himself from coming, feels his balls tighten before he grabs his cock so hard he almost whites out. When Eggsy’s breathing again he looks down his body at Harry with a smirk on his face as if it’s amusing to watch him struggle, as if he isn’t sweating and trying to catch his breath. Then again Eggsy’s just come a second time within an hour and so he’s probably kind of whacked out anyway.

Harry leaves it alone.

 

-

 

It’s 7:28 and Eggsy’s worked himself tired, so when he rolls over onto Harry following a short nap, it’s just the muted kind of humping that a lazy person does when they’re trying to work their tongue and their hips at the same time, but can’t be fucked to do either properly. Harry can feel Eggsy’s bare cock dragging along his skin, can feel the way Eggsy starts breathing into his mouth when his hips pick up a more regular rhythm. The boy is leaning, elbows on the mattress, chest to chest with Harry as he moves.

“This doesn’t feel… as good for burning calories as the other one.” Eggsy tells him.

Harry guides Eggsy into a position where his cock presses through Eggsy’s cheeks so that the boy can ride him like that for a minute.

They’re a mess. They’ve gone through almost an entire bottle of lube and it’s everywhere. The sheets are damp and the room smells like sweat. Eggsy’s lost that fervor he had when they started and so they just go slow, Eggsy nosing at Harry’s jaw.

At some point Eggsy must remember this is supposed to be about getting fit, and he gets inspired with a crooked smile on his face. He turns around so that he’s astride Harry’s waist facing their dresser at the end of their bed. This time when he steadies Harry’s cock and sinks down on it, Harry can watch as he does it. If he bends just a bit to look around Eggsy’s body he can see the boy in the mirror, but the view from the back is twice as devastating as the one from the front so he stays with his back on the mattress and his head propped up on the pillows, enjoying it.

Eggsy starts bouncing as if he hasn’t been at this for an hour. It’ll be the third time he’s come if he does it this time and Harry’s slightly amazed because he can’t imagine it. Part of him doesn’t think it’d feel good to come more than twice, but Eggsy doesn’t seem to give a shit. He just makes the little sounds of the air being knocked out of him every time he comes down, and Harry props his knees up to give Eggsy something to lean forward on.

“Shit, yes,” Eggsy breathes as he grinds down particularly hard and Harry feels as if he’s impossibly deep. He reaches out and steadies his hands on the sides of Eggsy’s arse, watches as it jiggles around the movements of him fucking into Eggsy.

“Christ…” He says. He smacks it and watches it wiggle again. “Fucking gorgeous, Eggsy.”

“It’s coming off.” Eggsy warns him tiredly. “So kiss it goodbye.”

Harry forces him to stop and wonders if he can reach it by bending over. Instead he kisses his palm and then delivers another sharp slap to Eggsy’s backside. The movement rocks Eggsy forward and he quickly picks up where he left off, humping up and down in Harry’s lap and riding him until Harry’s fingers press angry red marks into his skin and he says, “Fuck.”

Eggsy smiles over his shoulder. “You finally gonna come then?”

Harry thwacks him hard for that and the boy moans, clenching down on Harry’s cock as he pulls all the way off.

It might be something in the air, might be the way the small of Eggsy’s back collects sweat and reflects light like a fucking beacon, might just be the way Eggsy turns around quickly and wraps a fist around Harry’s cock to finish him off. Whatever it is, Harry comes so hard he actually can’t breathe.

“Eggsy…” He trails off, chest heaving, hands still shaking. Eggsy reaches out and takes one of them, lifting it to his lips and kissing the knuckles while Harry all but kills himself trying to bounce back.

They both curl up together afterward despite being hot and disgusting, and Eggsy leans up to keep kissing Harry even though his lips are chapped and dry, over sensitive from doing it a bit too much.

 

-

 

Harry wakes up at 10 to find Eggsy fucking himself with that little pink vibrator. The boy’s rocking back on it is likely what’s woken him up; it’s either that or the soft squeaking of the mattress as he pushes back on it slowly. Harry just listens, unsure of if Eggsy knows he’s awake but certain that the boy doesn’t care either way.

The thing is that staying quiet and just watching the boy work himself on his toy gives Harry every opportunity to actually appreciate his body. The two of them are so close together and Harry can see the sweat on Eggsy’s belly, the way his arm is wound around his body to push the toy in and out, the way Eggsy’s toes curl just a little and he breathes, “Harry” as if it isn’t some high-quality plastic he’s pushing into himself.

So Harry makes it known that he’s awake by reaching down and fisting his hand around Eggsy’s to steady the toy again. He can control the push and pull of it this way, and Eggsy rocks back a little more firmly on it, looking over at Harry as he does. Even in the dark Harry can see Eggsy’s eyes have gone glassy, he looks lost and for one wild second Harry thinks that Eggsy’s going to absolutely exhaust himself with this agenda to shape up.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry tells him. “Every single inch of you, Eggsy.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asks. He groans out low in his throat as Harry presses the toy in and holds it there. It’s a prostate massager that Eggsy’s already worked out the angle of, no use wasting the battery by ignoring the spot it was created for. Harry can feel Eggsy’s hand twitch beneath his and Eggsy curses so loudly that Harry thinks he’s hurt. “You l-love me.”

“I do love you.” Harry says. He kisses Eggsy and says, 'I do love you' again just in case the boy doesn’t quite understand it. Eggsy whines and grinds back onto the toy until he’s crying, cock twitching against his stomach.

Harry’s so proud of him. He tugs the toy out and turns it off, leaving it to get lost in the sheets as he adjusts Eggsy onto his side and slides up closely behind him. He grabs one of Eggsy's legs and hoists it up, adjusting it until it's rested back over his thigh and he can press his hard length back into Eggsy's body. Eggsy just huffs and turns his face into the pillow. He breathes like he's overwhelmed, like he can't decide what noises to let out of his mouth, and so Harry just moves slowly and pushes in and out of him at a pace he hopes allows Eggsy that chance to process it.

Eggsy only lasts a minute. This time when he comes he doesn't say a thing, just makes crescent moons in Harry's forearm with his blunt nails until he draws blood and exhales roughly. Harry bites the back of his neck, nudges deep up into his body and follows suit. 

Harry has a clock in his room that they don’t use for anything but white noise. It's the only noise he can focus on as they wind down again and he can't actually believe he humored this entire morning. It's a lot. Eggsy's sweated out his weight in water and he doesn't seem to be minding it, just rubbing Harry's forearm and breathing. Harry licks out at the back of his neck in apology since he's broken the skin.

"Do you really not mind?" Eggsy croaks. 

“Your body?”

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t lie to you." Harry promises, tightening his grip around Eggsy's midsection. "If you change this about yourself, please don't do it for me because I love you either way."

“Okay.” Eggsy says before burrowing closer to Harry's body. Their combined sweat makes him slippery and it's absolutely perfect. Harry waits for him to fall asleep before conking off himself, trying to catch up on that promised lie-in he'd been waiting for since yesterday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have to stop this nonsense. I'm actually supposed to be working on something. I won't publish anything else until then. #thatsalie. Not looked over, not brit-picked, totally has some mistakes I'm sure of it, but I've probably overlook them so if you see them just let me know. If you want the list of sex positions + calories burned let me know, and if you don't know what bang fit is look it up. It's a super cute concept (or it's an actual thing now). You can come visit me at litindecency.tumblr.com being absolutely irresponsible with my time management and priorities.


End file.
